


Сотрудничество

by InkDaisy



Series: Supernatural snippets [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pda.diary.ru/~spn-onestring/p159232460.htm">Сэм | Дин, охота на монстров приходящих во сне, кроссовер с «Инсепшен» (любые герои).</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сотрудничество

Идея перестала казаться Дину блестящей, когда Бэла предложила вместо использования африканского сонного корня привлечь ее старого знакомого, "одного из лучших специалистов в области сновидений". 

Когда Сэм открывает дверь и в их номер влетает раздраженный брюнет в костюме-тройке с серебристым кейсом в руках, Дину хочется сострить в адрес жителей Туманного Альбиона. И все-таки он вежливо интересуется:

— Мистер Имс?

— Братья Винчестеры? — с легким британским акцентом спрашивает другой мужчина, появляясь дверном проеме. — Это Артур, лучший координатор в нашем деле.

— Я Сэм, а это Дин, — протягивая гостю руку и сверкая ямочками на щеках, представляется брат. — Приятно познакомиться.

Уже значительно позже, когда Сэм и Артур перебирают виды нечисти и способы их убийства (на случай, если подсознание Бобби оккупировали знакомые монстры), а Дин мирно посапывает на кровати, наслаждаясь прелестями ПАСИВ, Имс прячет кольт обратно в сейф. Связи связями, но у этих двоих намерения куда чище, чем у стервы Бэлы, а Артур не был так увлечен работой еще с дела о внедрении.


End file.
